


Anon Meets Cass

by ProxyZee



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Batgirl - Freeform, F/M, Gotham, Mugging, Night, Suspense, alley, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyZee/pseuds/ProxyZee
Summary: A short one-shot where an anon takes a wrong turn.





	Anon Meets Cass

You really regret walking down the cold, dark and, evidently, merciless alleyways of Gotham. The two, large men in dark hoodies and fatigue pants made that clear.

“Well, well someone looks like they’re lost. You lost, buddy?”

“I-I was just-”

“Going down the wrong way by the look of it. Don’t you know there’s a toll here?”

“T-Toll?” you stammered. As the two imposing men walked further toward you with sinister, sadistic smirks.

“That’s right. A toll. You understand, right?”

You think about running. They already have you against a wall. So, you think about fighting. Not a chance. You don’t even know if these guys have guns.

“I-I understand,” you say as you take out your wallet. One of them snatches it from your hand before you could open it.

“Now, let’s see what Greenie’s got here for us.”

He opens the wallet. His eyes widen as he looks inside. You gulp. This isn’t looking good.

He turns the wallet upside down. A couple of dollar bills, and a few cents drop out.

“Not even a credit card?” the thug asked as you hugged yourself harder against the wall. Now really considering on using those legs of yours.

“That’s it? You one of those emergency cash in the shoe kinda guys?”

No. You’re not.

“Ya better hope you are.” said the thug as his buddy pulled out a really long, sharp-looking switchblade.

“Coz if ya don’t, we’ll just have ta settle for your green.”

Your breathing suddenly becomes sharp and fast. As if that’s going to help you now.

“Oh, please! I just had a few drinks!” you cry out as they approach you with a certain amount of relish on their faces. You took a glance of then immediately recoiled your sight away from.

“And you picked tha wrong night ta have ‘em, party boy.” the thug said.

Those were the last words he said before his next utterance was a pained groan. You were very confused, but couldn’t bring yourself to look at what happened anyway.

“What the-” you heard the other thug say before a short series of thwacks and punching sounds followed by a thud interrupted him.

You still shielded yourself with your arms, and kept your head to the side. They should have had their hands on you by now, but you didn’t trust it. You felt something or someone gently poke your arm.

“AH!” you yelled as you notice a petite, yet, muscular figure in front of you. A really dark figure with long ears. At first, you immediately thought Batman, but then you noticed how short this person was. It was a little hard to tell in the dark, but you were almost certain you could see the outline of a pair of breasts.

The dark, long-eared figure holds her hands out in an attempt to calm you. You take a deep breath to calm yourself, and to assist in fully registering her body language. You could see she was trying really hard to calm you without laying a finger on your person.

“Wh-who are you?” you ask. She stands silent. You notice the mask that seemed to cover her whole face, then the cape, then the bat symbol on the chest that seemed black with a dark yellow outline. The insignia appeared to have stitches surrounding it. She still hasn’t spoken. Instead, she gestures a finger to her chest. The bat logo.

“Oh,” you say as she still stands in front of you. “Do you have a name? Batwoman?” you ask.

She shakes her head.

“Batgirl?”

She nods.

“Th-thank you. You probably saved my life,” you say as you look to the two unconscious thugs laid out on the ground. Oddly, you felt a little proud despite not being the one to put them there. Being rescued by a bat was something not many get. No one you knew had it anyway.

“Wow, you look kinda scary.”

She says nothing. She just stands there motionlessly.

“Um, okay. Not scary?” you say uncertainly.

You start to notice her curves. The costume seemed to be made of spandex. Extremely tight spandex. You pull on your collar a little bit before looking to the side.

“Well, thank you again. I guess I should go home now.”

Your brief step is stopped when you feel a hand grip your arm. You turn your head to find yourself staring directly into the masked face of Batgirl.

You notice now that her mask is so tight on her face the outlines of her features: eyes, lips nose, even the ears at the sides of her head were clearly visible. You wondered how she was breathing or could see in it.

It was quite an unnerving experience. Human faces aren’t designed that way.

"Are you ok-” you say before she stands up on her toes, and gently plants her masked lips against your own.

You freeze. You weren’t sure of how to react. You didn’t need to when she immediately left your personal space with a grappling hook pulling her up to the roofs. You hardly registered her pulling the gun out of her belt.

You stand there. Alone. Unsure of what to think until you smiled. This’ll be a night to remember.


End file.
